


Drabble Collection

by TheLordismyGod



Category: Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 15,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordismyGod/pseuds/TheLordismyGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Mr. Peabody & Sherman drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Office

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT! I am back! Sort of. I've just been so busy with college I haven't been able to update Transporter but I SWEAR I will get back to it, eventually. I really hate leaving things unfinished. So, in the meantime, have a collection of drabbles that I've written on Tumblr over the past few months with the precious free time I have had. Mind you some of them are short. Like, REALLY short. 200 words worth short.
> 
> This one was based off a headcanon of mine on Tumblr. Enjoy.

“There. All ready.” Mr. Peabody put his paws on his hips as he leaned back to admire his handiwork. Sherman was dressed in a striped blue onesie, buckled into his carseat. Mr. Peabody adopted Sherman a couple months ago but he still didn’t have the heart to leave him with a sitter or a daycare or anything, so he was bringing Sherman with him to work every day a couple floors down. 

He picked up the carrier and swung it over one arm and picked up the bag that held Sherman’s toys and walked over to the elevator. It opened and he walked inside and hit the button for his main office floor, one floor below the WABAC and his lab.

He waited as the doors opened and he hitched the bag and carrier on his shoulder again.  He walked forward into the space and started making his way toward his office, which was situated at the end of the floor.

As he walked past his employee’s cubes, he noticed a couple of them poke their heads over and he wondered what in the world they were looking at. It’s not like he wasn’t a common sight.

He arrived at his office and walked inside. He cleared a section of the floor and laid out a blanket and placed Sherman on it and laid the toys out around him. He went and sat on his desk chair and began work for the day. The day went on and Sherman happily sat on a blanket in Peabody’s office, entertaining himself with his toys, just content to be near his father. 

“Cynthia!” Mary whispered. Cynthia, Mr. Peabody’s secretary looked up at Mary, who had traveled over to her cube.

“What?”

“Aren’t you gonna go in there?” She asked.  

“Go in where?” Cynthia asked, even though she knew exactly what ‘where’ Mary was talking about. 

“Mr. Peabody’s office to see that adorable child of his!” Mary looked like she could explode from excitement.  

“As much as I love that child of his, I’m not going to just walk in there and stare at him, that’s just embarrassing.”

“Well, maybe I could sneak a peek while asking him if he needs anything. I’m gonna try that.” She left Cynthia’s cube and walked over to Peabody’s office. She could see him through the glass doors, sitting at his desk.

Peabody shuffled some papers and put them in a drawer. As he looked up again he noticed one of his employees, Mary, walking towards the door and make to knock on it but he waved to let her know to come in.

“Hello Mary. Is there something I can do for you?” He asked as he folded and placed his paws on the desk.

“Well, um, actually I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you?” She was a little nervous and Peabody noticed that she was rolling the hem of her shirt in her fingers and glancing towards Sherman every few seconds.

“Oh. Well thank you, but I don’t think I need anyth-“

“Oh! It looks like your garbage is full! Let me take it out for you.” She yelped as she rushed forward and leaned down to take Peabody’s half full garbage can.

And before Peabody could thank her she had left his office.

“ _Well that was odd_ ” he thought.

Mary giggled as she passed Cynthia’s desk. “He is so adorable! You really should see him.” She squealed in delight as she sauntered over to the garbage bin.

Cynthia sighed as she looked towards Peabody’s office.

She stood up and walked over to the door and opened it.

Peabody looked up again. “Ah! Cynthia, just the person I needed to see. I need you to schedule a business lunch with Harrison Wells of S.T.A.R. Labs, he has a proposition for the building of a particle accelerator, and the venture sounds very promising. I’ve already emailed you the information….Cynthia?”

Cynthia was watching Sherman as he sucked his thumb and wasn’t really paying attention.

“Huh? Oh, yes, business lunch…..with…. Harrison Wells, got it.” She said as she typed into the secretarial iPad she always carried with her. 

“Now, what did you come in my office for?”

“I… just wanted to see if you needed anything?” She smiled weakly.

Peabody smirked. ‘Cynthia, you’re not fooling anyone. Mary came in here asking that exact same question, but I noticed that she couldn’t take her eyes off Sherman, and neither can you.”

They both looked at Sherman. He smiled.

“Yes, he is rather adorable isn’t he?”


	2. Desk

Peabody entered his bedroom/office, his one-year-old son in his paws.

“Well, it’s too early for your bedtime Sherman, so how about you sit and play while I do some work?” Peabody smiled at him.

Sherman said nothing but simply smiled and gurgled and tried grabbing Peabody’s ear but he was too quick for him. “Ah ah ah, I know what you’re trying to do.”

He took Sherman over to the blanket that was spread out near his desk near the window. He bent down and placed him on it, Sherman cooing happily. He smiled and moved over to his desk at sat down.

After looking over some blueprints for a while, he turned slightly in his chair and noticed Sherman chewing on his shirt, watching Mr. Peabody. He smiled as Mr. Peabody noticed him.

Peabody turned back to his work and engrossed himself in his design for a transporter. As he worked he kept hearing grunts and huffs from Sherman but he didn’t pay them any mind. Eventually he turned around again but his breath hitched in his throat as he noticed the blanket. It was empty.

Suddenly he felt a small hand on his leg and looked down. Sherman had crawled from his blanket where he was playing to Peabody’s desk where he was sitting and now pulled himself up and put his arms out.

Peabody beamed. Sherman had crawled. He picked him up and placed him on his lap.

“So you want to sit with me? I must say Sherman; my work will be quite boring.”

But Sherman just sat there, leaning against Peabody’s furry chest, content to just watch whatever Peabody was doing.

As Peabody kept working, he eventually felt the small rise and fall of Sherman’s body against him as he breathed. He looked down and noticed his eyes were closed, he was sleeping. He felt a strange flutter in his heart but he thought it was probably just the fact that his son was even closer to him, in the most secure location imaginable. He carefully picked him up and cradled him in his paws and carried him to his crib and placed him in it, tucking him under the blankets, planting a kiss on his cheek before returning to his desk.


	3. Airplane

Sherman laughed and giggled as Peabody blew raspberries on his stomach, the sounds of baby’s laughter filled his room where Peabody was changing his diaper. He had discovered that the only way to keep Sherman happy and calm whenever he had to clean a particularly nasty rash was to blow raspberries on his stomach. He finished up and held Sherman on his hip as he cleaned up the changing table. He turned to Sherman and then sighed as he met those puppy dog eyes that told him his pup wanted something.

“What is it Sherman?”

Sherman quickly lit up “a'pane”

Peabody sighed, Sherman wouldn’t be happy until he did that. ‘Airplane’ was one of Sherman’s favorite games and he wouldn’t take his nap unless he was tired out.

He brought Sherman over to the blanket that Sherman normally laid on, but laid down himself and put his hind paws in the air and placed Sherman on top of them. He begrudgingly began to make whooshing and vrooming noises while moving his legs around, causing Sherman to giggle as he ‘flew’

Peabody suddenly began to bounce his legs up and down and move his hind paw pads around, tickling Sherman, who began to laugh and writhe. Peabody kept his forepaws on each side of him, making sure he didn’t fall and began to speak in a nasally voice. “Oh no! It looks like flight 7322 out of JFK is experiencing quite a bit of turbulence, I don’t think she’ll make it. Oh no! It looks like she’s gonna crash!” He suddenly moved his legs out of the way, causing Sherman to fall onto his soft furry chest, laughing hysterically. Peabody gripped him in a hug and began to rock side to side while making explosive bomb sounds. He stopped moving and let Sherman calm down and regain his breath. That did the trick and tired Sherman out so that soon he fell asleep and Peabody smiled as he carefully got up and placed him in his crib for his nap


	4. Guess How Much I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was based off a book titled eponymously. http://www.chantastic.net/bed_time_story.htm

3 year old Sherman Peabody, who was going to bed, held on tight to Mr. Peabody’s very long ears.

He wanted to be sure that Mr. Peabody was listening.

“Guess how much I love you.” he said.

“Oh, I don’t think I could guess that.” said Mr. Peabody.

“This much.” said Sherman, stretching out his arms as wide as they could go.

Mr. Peabody had somewhat longer arms. “But I love you this much.” he said, stretching them out as far as they would go and wiggling his paw pads  

“Hmm, that is a lot.” thought Sherman.

“I love you as high as I can reach.” He said, stretching his arms as high as they would go.

“I love you as high as I can reach.” said Mr. Peabody, stretching his arms out as high as they would go, which was somewhat higher.  

“That is very high,” thought Sherman.  “I wish I had arms like that.”

Then Sherman had a good idea.  He tumbled upside down and reached up the side of his bed with his feet.  "I love you all the way up to my toes" he said.

“And I love you all the way up to your toes.” said Mr. Peabody, swinging him up over his head.

“I love you as high as I can jump!” laughed Sherman, jumping up and down.

“But I love you as high as I can jump.” smiled Mr. Peabody, and his powerful canine hind legs launched him so high that his ears flopped upward and almost touched the ceiling.

“That’s good jumping,” thought Sherman.  “I wish I could jump like that.”

“I love you all the way down 6th avenue!” he cried.

“I love you down 6th avenue and all the way to Staten island.” said Mr. Peabody.

“That’s very far” thought Sherman. He was almost too sleepy to think anymore.

Then he looked beyond the glass of his window, out into the big dark night. He was reminded of the vortexes the WABAC would make when they traveled in time, nothing could be farther than that.

“I love you right up to the end of time.” he said, and closed his eyes.

“Oh, that’s far,” said Mr. Peabody.  “that is very, very far.”  He picked Sherman up and settled him into his bed.

He leaned over and kissed him good night.

Then he whispered with a smile. "I love you right up to the end of time - and back.”


	5. Sherman's Thunderstorm

3-year-old Sherman shuddered and whimpered under the blankets as another loud boom wafted through his rather large bedroom in his father’s penthouse. Thunderstorms were scary, they sounded like bombs being set off. He had half a mind to run to Mr. Peabody’s room and hide under the bed. He wouldn’t disturb Mr. Peabody but at least he’d be in the same room as him. Because he knew in his very young mind that somehow Mr. Peabody could make it all better.

Another loud crack echoed through the penthouse, practically shaking the windows. Sherman jumped out of bed and ran to his door, throwing it open and running through it and down the hall towards his father’s room.

He carefully opened the door, entered, and shut it again. In the few moments of silence before the next thunderclap he stood in front of the door, watching Mr. Peabody, lying on his bed asleep. He wanted so bad to just be there in bed with him, with Mr. Peabody, burying his face in his warm fur, covering his ears. But he knew Mr. Peabody would probably just send him back to bed, giving him some lecture about how thunder is a naturally occurring phenomenon that’s been going on for thousands of years and that no one’s ever been hurt by it. He would never understand the fear of a 3-year-old.

He quickly stifled a terrified gasp as lightning lit up the room and a clap of thunder soon followed it. He dove under the bed and curled up near the wall, facing it. He noticed lightning light up the room again and immediately the loudest crack he ever heard shook the penthouse. His hands covering his ears didn’t help, he could still hear it. He couldn’t help himself, he started to cry. 

As Peabody woke up to the loud thunderclap, he simultaneously started hearing crying. He fumbled for his glasses and put them on as he looked around the room, trying to find its source. At the same moment he immediately detected whose crying it was, and where it was coming from. He would know that cry anywhere. He jumped out of bed and immediately bent down and looked under it. 

“Sherman! What are you doing under there?” He was perplexed to see his young boy under his bed.

“I’m scared.” Sherman squeaked out as he turned to look at him.

Peabody frowned and gestured with a paw. “Come out of there.”

Sherman squeezed out from under the bed and Peabody picked him up and got into the bed, sitting Sherman on his lap. He noticed Sherman was trembling ever so slightly. He put a paw on his shoulder and gently caressed his hair with the other, which seemed to calm the young boy down considerably.

“Thunder isn’t going to hurt you, Sherman. Thunder is the sound caused by lightning. Depending on the distance and nature of the lightning, thunder can range from a sharp, loud crack to a long, low rumble called a brontide.”

“Those aren’t so bad.” Sherman said, as he made lines in Peabody’s fur with his finger.

Peabody nodded as he continued. “The sudden increase in pressure and temperature from lightning produces rapid expansion of the air surrounding and within a bolt of lightning.”

“Why didn’t you wake me?” He asked Sherman, as Sherman wrapped his arms around Peabody’s chest and enveloped his face in his fur.

“Because I thought you would just send me back to bed.” Sherman tilted his head up so he could look at Peabody. 

Peabody smiled tenderly at him. “Sherman, I would never send you back anywhere. If you’re ever scared, of anything, you can always come to me.”

“Ok” Sherman said as he smiled and put his ear against Peabody’s heart. 

Peabody couldn’t help but think how adorably cute that simple word was in Sherman’s young voice.

After a few moments another crack of thunder sounded, not as loud this time but Sherman didn’t even flinch. 

“It sounds like it’s moving away. Did you know you can tell how many miles away it is by counting the seconds between the lightning and the thunder?” Peabody said.

They both waited for the next lightning bolt to light up the room and then counted.

“1…2…3….4″ Father and son counted as another boom sounded, even quieter this time. 

“It sounds like it is definitely moving away. But did you still want to sleep with me tonight?” Peabody asked him.

“Yes please Mr. Peabody!” Sherman smiled excitedly.

Peabody lay down on his side and Sherman scooted next to him. He pulled the covers over both of them and Sherman held him close as he did the same.

 


	6. Birthday Tickle

A slightly bloodcurdling scream filled the penthouse as Sherman Peabody ran for his life. He wasn’t scared. Well, he sort of was, but it wasn’t life threatening. There was a smile across his face and he was laughing. His dog-father Mr. Peabody was chasing him and intended to catch him and tickle him. 

 "Sherman, you may be 4 now but that doesn’t mean you can outrun me.“ Peabody called after him as Sherman rounded a corner of the hallway, laughing and giggling. 

He suddenly ran into the dining room and scooted behind the counter, breathing heavily. He heard Peabody slowly enter the dining room and begin sniffing with his nose. 

“No matter where you are Sherman, I’ll always find you. You can’t hide from me and my nose forever.” 

Sherman smiled and peeked around the corner and saw Mr. Peabody sniffing as he looked under the dining room table between the chair legs. Sherman quickly and quietly sneaked down the next hall towards their bedrooms. He quickly made the decision to enter Peabody’s bedroom and hide under his bedcovers. Peabody would probably check his room first. He ran in and shut the door. He turned around and jumped onto the bed and scooted under the blankets and covered his head. He waited quietly as he listened to his own heartbeat beating fast in his ears. 

Mr Peabody smirked as he passed his bedroom on the way towards Sherman’s. “You thought you could be smart and hide in my room? Well I left my door open this morning.” he said to himself. 

A quick peek inside told him exactly where his son was. Peabody had made his bed extremely clean and wrinkle-less this morning, now there was a big lump in the center. He slowly walked in. As he got closer he raised his paws and suddenly yelled "I got you now! Happy Birthday Sherman!” And immediately started tickling the lump where Sherman’s sides should have been. He heard a muffled shriek and immediately the lump began to thrash around and eventually the blankets were thrown off and Sherman could be seen, laughing and giggling, his beautiful face getting all red as he said “Agh! Haha, stop Mr. Peabody!” Sherman’s laughter caused Mr. Peabody to start laughing too. “I don’t think so, not until I’ve gotten my fill of giving you your birthday tickle….or you say the magic word” he said. “Please” Sherman managed to choke out, completely out of breath.

Mr. Peabody stopped and let Sherman catch his breath. “Happy Birthday Sherman. What say we go have that birthday lunch now?”

Sherman looked at him and smiled. “That sounds pretty fantastic!”


	7. Puppy

5-year-old Sherman Peabody looked up from his cereal. He and his father, Mr. Peabody were sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast and Mr. Peabody was reading the newspaper. 

Sherman wanted to ask his father something, something he had been wondering for a while. But he was afraid to, given the nature of the question and how his father felt about himself being a dog. But Sherman didn’t care that Mr. Peabody was dog, all he cared about was the fact that he knew he loved Mr. Peabody, and this might in some small way show that Mr. Peabody loved him too…

“Mr. Peabody?” he ventured. 

Peabody looked up over the top of his newspaper. “Yes, Sherman?” 

“Uhm, puppies are dog’s children.” he stated hesitantly.

“Yes, that is correct. Why do you feel the need to confirm your knowledge about my species juvenile name?” he said as he slowly lowered the newspaper to the table.

“Well, I’m your child….so…doesn’t that make me your puppy?”

Mr. Peabody stared at Sherman for a few seconds before slowly breaking into a small smile.

“Yes, I suppose it does.” he said as he started reading his newspaper again.

Sherman smiled and went back to eating his cereal.

 


	8. Fire

Sherman held his breath as he frantically ran down the stairs of the penthouses emergency stairway, the screams of the fire alarms going off in his head. All he knew is one second he was playing in the penthouse while Peabody was working a couple floors down and the next the fire alarms were going off. He of course had immediately known the proper course of action and ran over to the emergency stairway and starting running down it. One should never take the elevator in a building that’s on fire. He just hoped Mr. Peabody was ok…

Peabody frantically ran through the crowd of employees that had quickly gathered outside the parking lot of Peabody Industries. 

“I already called the fire department!” He heard someone yell.

“Sherman! Sherman!” He asked some of them if they had seen Sherman, but none of them had. 

His secretary quickly did a head count and discovered Sherman was the only one missing. 

“Mr. Peabody! Sherman’s the only one missing!’ She said as she ran over to him. 

Mr. Peabody quickly looked at the building, he could see black smoke billowing from one of the floors in the middle. 

“I’m going back in!” he said. “And you can’t stop me.” he quickly added as he swiped his paw away when he noticed his secretary make to grab it. 

Just as he started running toward the doors he saw Sherman come stumbling out, face slightly black from the smoke and coughing. 

“Sherman!” Peabody yelled as he ran to embrace his son. 

“Mr. Peabody!’ Sherman yelled in relief as he looked up and saw his father run up and hold him in a hug. 

“Oh Sherman thank goodness you’re alright.” Mr. Peabody licked a paw and ran it all over Sherman’s face to clean it and kissed his forehead. 

Sherman said nothing and simply let his father coddle him and held onto him as he walked them back to the parking lot. 

Sherman finally realized the gravity of the situation and began to cry.

“What are we gonna do Mr. Peabody?”

“What do you mean?” Peabody looked at him. 

Sherman pointed up at the fire. “Our home is on fire.”

Peabody looked at it then back at Sherman and smiled tenderly at him. 

“Sherman, I don’t care about the penthouse, the WABAC, or any of those things. They are replaceable, you’re not. I can build another WABAC, it’s all in here.” He pointed to his head. “You are my home, and all that I would ever want is standing right in front of me.” 

Sherman smiled as Peabody embraced him again. 

They both heard the ear splitting sounds of the fire truck and watched as it pulled into view and the firefighters ran inside. 

After about 15 minutes of waiting and sitting on the asphalt holding each other, they finally saw the firefighters emerge again and make their way over to where Mr. Peabody and Sherman were sitting. 

They both stood up as the firefighters approached them. 

“We were able to put out the fire.” The chief said. 

Everyone sighed in relief. 

“It’s a good thing someone called 911 when they did, otherwise the whole building might have been toast. I took a look around and it doesn’t look like the structural integrity of the building has been compromised, although we’ll have to get a building inspector in to be sure. But it looks like after some cleanup everyone will be able to go back in and get back to work.”

A loud cheer erupted from everyone along with Sherman. 

“What about our penthouse at the top floor?” Sherman asked.

“The fire didn’t touch your penthouse,” the chief smiled at him. “It was contained to the 30th floor.”

Peabody and Sherman held each other and jumped for joy as the firefighters left.

“Well Sherman, I would lighten the mood, but puns are a heated subject, and even inflame some people.” Peabody smirked at him. 

Sherman laughed but then said “I don’t get it.”


	9. Love You Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one based off a book titled eponymously again. http://www.rogerknapp.com/inspire/loveforever.htm   
> But this time Mr. Peabody reads the book to Sherman, instead of them being characters in the story. Enjoy.

Mr. Peabody sighed as he looked at the book in his hand. Sherman’s eighth birthday had gone perfect, just the way he planned it. They had gone to the beach for the first time and Sherman had had a blast, then they came home and Peabody had prepared the most mundane lunch of all, peanut butter and jelly. When one has a dog father that always makes the most exquisite meals even the simplest things can be a delicacy. But Peabody did it for his son. It was his birthday after all. And then his friends came over and they played all the usual party games. Sherman had had a great time and Peabody got him everything he wanted. A book on spatial anomalies, a mineral that he had been wanting to add to his collection for a while, along with some other things. But he felt that this was not enough, he wanted to give Sherman something that he hadn’t for the past 7 ½ years, something that couldn’t be said with mere words, he had to make Sherman feel it.

“’I’ll love you forever’” he smiled as he read the title of the book aloud to himself. Normally he wouldn’t be caught dead with a book like this in his paw, but something had happened to him the day after the WABAC incident 6 months ago. He had discovered it was OK to say ‘I love you’, in more ways than one.

He walked over to Sherman’s room and peeked inside.

Sherman was lying on his bed, completely engrossed in his new spatial anomaly book. Peabody hid the book behind his back and stepped into the room, clearing his throat.

“Oh, hi Mr. Peabody!” Sherman smiled as he looked up.

“Sherman….” Peabody said uncertainly. “Would you mind if I read you a bedtime story? I know you’re 8 years old now and have probably grown out of it and I can understand if you don’t…”

“Of course.” Sherman said quickly, shoving his book into the shelf next to his bed.

Peabody stared at him blankly, he hadn’t expected that answer. “O-ok, alright then.”  

“What story is it?” Sherman asked.

Peabody held it up uncertainly. “Well… it’s um, this one here.”

Sherman slowly broke into an affectionate grin as he noticed the title.

Peabody hopped onto edge of the bed and Sherman scooted over.

“I’d rather sit here, I… don’t want you to see the pictures. I’m going to change it around a bit.” Peabody said as he noticed Sherman’s quizzical glance.

Peabody smiled as he looked at Sherman. “Sherman this is… my last present to you, it’s honestly and sincerely how I’ve felt for the past 7 ½ years of our life, even though I never said it. But, I want you to have it now… now that I can say it.”

He opened the book and began:

“A dog-father held his newly adopted human baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he held him, he sang:”

At this point Peabody began to sing in a low voice, something Sherman had never heard him do before.

“I’ll love you forever,

I’ll like you for always,

As long as I’m living

my puppy you’ll be.”

 

Sherman smiled and felt himself tearing up slightly.

 

“The baby grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was two years old, and he ran all around the penthouse. He pulled all the books off the shelves. He pulled all the food out of the refrigerator and he took his dog-father’s watch and flushed it down the toilet. Sometimes his dog-father would say, “this kid is driving me CRAZY!”

 

Sherman giggled.

 

“But at night time, when that two-year-old was quiet, he opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor, looked up over the side of his bed; and if he was really asleep he picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While he rocked him he sang:

I’ll love you forever,

I’ll like you for always,

As long as I’m living

my puppy you’ll be.

The little boy grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was nine years old. And he never wanted to come in for dinner, he never wanted to take a bath, and when guests visited he always said bad words. Sometimes his dog-father wanted to sell him to the zoo!

But at night time, when he was asleep, the dog-father quietly opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If he was really asleep, he picked up that nine-year-old boy as best he could and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked him he sang:

I’ll love you forever,

I’ll like you for always,

As long as I’m living

my puppy you’ll be.

The boy grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was a teenager. He had strange friends and he wore strange clothes and he listened to strange music. Sometimes the dog-father felt like he was in a zoo!

But at night time, when that teenager was asleep, the dog-father opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor and looked up over the side of the bed. If he was really asleep he wrapped his arms around that great big boy and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While he rocked him he sang:

I’ll love you forever,

I’ll like you for always,

As long as I’m living

my puppy you’ll be.

That teenager grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was a grown-up man. He left home and got a house across town. But sometimes on dark nights the dog-father got into his moped and drove across town.  If all the lights in his son’s house were out, he opened his bedroom window, crawled across the floor, and looked up over the side of his bed. If that great big man was really asleep he wrapped his arms around him and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked him he sang:

I’ll love you forever,

I’ll like you for always,

As long as I’m living

my puppy you’ll be.

Well, that dog-father, he got older. He got older and older and older. One day he called up his son and said, “You’d better come see me because I’m very old and sick.” So his son came to see him. When he came in the door he tried to sing the song. He sang:

I’ll love you forever,

I’ll like you for always…

But he couldn’t finish because he was too old and sick. The son went to his dog-father. He picked him up quite easily and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And he sang this song:

I’ll love you forever,

I’ll like you for always,

As long as I’m living

my Daddy you’ll be.

When the son came home that night, he stood for a long time at the top of the stairs. Then he went into the room where his very new baby daughter was sleeping. He picked her up in his arms and very slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked her he sang:

I’ll love you forever,

I’ll like you for always,

As long as I’m living

my puppy you’ll be.”

Peabody closed the book and looked at Sherman. He was looking down at the comforters of his bed and messing with them.

“Sherman?”

For a few moments there was silence. Then Sherman suddenly burst into tears and rushed forward and threw his arms around Mr. Peabody and said:

“Thank you Mr. Peabody. I don’t want you to ever die, but even if you do, I’ll love you forever.. Dad.”

Peabody teared up slightly as he smiled and wrapped his arms around his son and said:

“You’re welcome Sherman, I’ll love you forever too.”

 


	10. Peabody's Thunderstorm

BOOM! Thunder cracked the penthouse as 14-year-old Sherman lay in his bed, in boredom and frustration, not fear, he needed to be asleep, not awake. He had long since grown out of the fear of thunderstorms. His dog father however… Mr. Peabody had always prided himself on being calm in any situation, unfortunately, thunderstorms were the one thing he had never been able to calm his dog instincts about. 

Now Sherman heard the telltale sounds.

THUMP! BUMP!

His door opened and in rushed a small, white mass that launched itself onto Sherman’s bed. Out of habit Sherman opened his covers and Mr. Peabody dove under them, situating himself on top of Sherman’s chest. 

Sherman looked at him. “Dad, for the thousandth time, thunderstorms are nothing to be afraid of.”

Peabody peeked at him from underneath the blankets, a humiliated look on his face, “I know, Sherman, it’s just… I can’t.” Sherman smiled at him. “Well at least they usually happen at night, that way no one will know.”

Another crack and Peabody hid his face under the blanket once more. 

Sherman lay there, Peabody shaking on top of him, trying to get to sleep. After a while he stopped shaking and Sherman noticed he was getting hotter and hotter…

“Mr. Peabody?” No answer. He lifted the blanket up. Peabody was sleeping peacefully on top of his chest. 

Sherman sighed. “You make quite the nice blanket, but it’s getting too hot for me.”

He gently pushed a now finally sleeping Peabody off him and scooted over so there was room for both of them. 

The thunderstorm had calmed down and Sherman was finally able to drift asleep, Peabody’s paw still wrapped around his neck.

 


	11. Christmas

**8:46 PM December 24 th**

Mr. Peabody was just finishing pulling a couple carrots out of a bag and placing them on a plate when he heard his 4-year-old son come running and jumping into the kitchen.

“Mr. Peabody, are you almost done?” Mr. Peabody turned and watched as Sherman excitedly bounced on the balls of his feet, his oversized red footie firetruck pajamas flopping around his legs.

“Well I’ve got the carrots for the reindeer here, and the cookies for Santa are over there.” He pointed to the table where the sugar cookies sat, freshly baked by Sherman, with some help from Peabody.

Sherman walked up to Peabody’s side and placed his hands on the counter and stretched up to see.

“That doesn’t look like enough carrots for all of Santa’s reindeer Mr. Peabody.”

“Don’t worry Sherman, I’m sure they will be willing to share.”

They both walked out into the living room where the tree was; decorated with colorful lights, ornaments, and garland with a star on top.

Peabody placed the plate of cookies and the carrots on the table near the tree.

“You forgot the milk Mr. Peabody.” Sherman reminded him.

“Yes, of course, we can’t forget that.”

Peabody walked back into the kitchen and returned with a cup of milk for Santa and placed it next to the cookies and looked up to see Sherman at one of the large windows watching the snow falling on the New York cityscape.

Peabody smiled. “Well Sherman, it’s almost 9. You know the drill, ‘Twas the night before Christmas’ and then lights out.”

Sherman sighed. “Yes, Mr. Peabody.” He turned around and both started walking toward their bedrooms. Peabody placed a paw on his head and led him back to his room. “Just concentrate on going to sleep and as soon as you are it will come a lot faster.”

He helped Sherman into his bed and fetched the book off his shelf and sat next to him on the bed again. Sherman snuggled into his fur and watched as Peabody opened the book and began to read. “Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse…..”

Peabody finished and closed the book and hopped off the bed.

“What if Santa doesn’t like milk?” Sherman asked as he played with end of his blanket. “What if he likes hot chocolate better?”

“Sherman, believe me… ‘Santa’ will love whatever you leave out for him.” Peabody smiled as he straightened the bedsheets. Of course Sherman didn’t catch the emphasized word but smiled too.

“Now go to sleep, morning will be here before you know it.” Peabody pulled the bedcovers up to Sherman’s chin and tucked them in.

Brown eyes met green as Sherman said, “I love you, Mr. Peabody.”

Peabody responded in his usual fashion. “I have a deep regard for you as well, Sherman.”

He flipped the light off and closed the door.

“Ahhh,” He sighed “Now to ‘be’ Santa.”

**11:34 PM December 24 th**

Peabody put a bow on the last present and placed it under the tree. He breathed a sigh of relief and stretched as he stood up. He was tired and wanted to go to bed. Christmas was such hard work.

He nibbled on a couple of the cookies, drank half the milk and bit a couple ends of the carrots off to add to the effect. He put the rest of the wrapping material away and headed off to his room and flopped onto his bed.

“11:30. That gives me about 7 hours of sleep before Sherman comes running in here.” He pulled off his bow tie and glasses and placed them next to his bedside clock. He pulled the covers up to his chin and was soon drifting off to sleep….

**2:10 AM December 25 th**

Sherman opened the door to his father’s room, tip toed up to the bed and gently climbed onto it. It was a king sized bed and Peabody liked sleeping on the side nearest the window so Sherman slowly crawled across it.

“Mr. Peabody?” He whispered.

Peabody didn’t stir.

He gently lifted one ear. “Mr. Peabody?” he said a bit louder this time.

Peabody snorted and moved his head over towards Sherman. He opened his eyes and blinked the sleep out of them.

“Sherman, what are you doing awake? It’s not….” He turned his head to look at his clock and then back at Sherman. “It’s not 7 yet. You know the rules.”

“I know but, what if Santa doesn’t like milk and doesn’t get me everything on my Christmas list because he wanted hot chocolate?”

The question was so real, so honest, so childlike that Peabody had a hard time containing his laughter.

“Sherman, I’m pretty sure Santa got you everything on your Christmas list.”

“Positive?” Sherman looked at him worriedly.

Peabody smiled at him. “Positive.” He cocked an eyebrow at him. “Did you get to sleep at all?”

Those brown orbs ceased to reflect the gentle moonlight that was streaming in through the window as Sherman shrunk back in embarrassment. “Uh, no?” 

Peabody sighed.  “Go back to bed Sherman.”

“Yes, Mr. Peabody.” Sherman crawled off the bed and returned to his room….

**4:27 AM December 25 th **

Peabody was suddenly jolted awake again by a gentle shaking.

He turned to Sherman lying right next to him. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his snout. “Sherman, if you get out of bed one more time…”

Sherman’s vexed expression was unchanging. “But we don't have a chimney, how is Santa gonna bring his presents?”

Peabody chuckled. “Santa doesn’t need a chimney, Sherman. He delivers to lots of different types of houses. He makes a way. Did you get any sleep this time?”

“Yes, but then I had a dream that Santa couldn’t get in our house to deliver the presents and so he left.”

Peabody put a paw on his head. “Sherman, go back to sleep, in a couple hours we can see what Santa brought.”

Sherman hopped off the bed and went back to his room.

**7:00 AM December 25 th **

“Mr. Peabody! Mr. Peabody! Wake up, wake up! Santa’s been here, Santa’s been here!”

Peabody was jolted awake once again but this time by a small body bouncing on him.

“Ok, oof- ok, Sherman, just stop bouncing on me.” Peabody reached over to his nightstand and put his glasses on and clipped his bowtie to his fur.

Sherman pulled the covers off him and grabbed his paw.

Peabody chuckled. “Alright Sherman, let’s go see what Santa brought, shall we?”

And with that he followed his energetic young son out the door.


	12. Tumblr Fanart Story: Sad Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this drabble you might find a little odd, but it's based it off some fanart from an idea a friend had on Tumblr. Don't worry, the next one is the happy ending version.

"Stop, please!" Mr. Peabody panted nervously as he tried to talk the crazy police officer down.

But he didn't listen, he simply tightened the noose around Peabody's neck so that he started choking.

Sherman stood nearby, shaking from fright, he didn't understand. Police officers were supposed to help. But this one had stopped them on their moped and demanded they both get off. Then he had started to rant that they had unpaid parking tickets. Peabody tried calmly explaining to him that he always paid his parking and speeding tickets immediately if and whenever he got them. But the officer didn't listen and had suddenly pulled out a catch pole and thrown it around Peabody's neck.

"Dad!" Sherman yelled.

"Sherman, run!" Peabody managed to choke out.

But Sherman didn't listen and instead ran up to the officer and tried to stop him by grabbing his arm.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything!"

The officer grabbed Sherman with one hand around the neck. Sherman grabbed at his hands and started choking. He threw Sherman backwards onto the pavement. Sherman landed hard, hands getting scratched and bloody.

The officer then focused his attention on Peabody and pulled out his gun. He pointed it at a choking, restrained Peabody and without hesitation pulled the trigger.

Sherman knew what a gun was, he heard the gunshot. But what he could not comprehend was what happened next. The officer let go of the catch pole and Sherman watched as Peabody fell backward, landing on the pavement, blood staining it red.

"NO!" Sherman cried as he rushed forward to Peabody's side as tears began to stream down his face.

"You're next kid." the officer said as he pointed the gun at Sherman.

Sherman didn't care, he'd rather die than be in this world without Peabody. He stood, trembling, tears streaming down his face as he waited. He closed his eyes. The officer pulled the trigger again.

Sherman fell backward, landing on the pavement next to Peabody. His blood mixing with his fathers'.

And so ended the lives of two of the most influential figures in time travel history who loved each other very much, enough to die simply to be with each other in death.

**The End.**


	13. Tumblr Fanart Story: Happy Ending

"Stop, please!" Mr. Peabody panted nervously as he tried to talk the crazy police officer down.

But he didn't listen, he simply tightened the noose around Peabody's neck so that he started choking.

Sherman stood nearby, shaking from fright, he didn't understand. Police officers were supposed to help. But this one had stopped them on their moped and demanded they both get off. Then he had started to rant that they had unpaid parking tickets. Peabody tried calmly explaining to him that he always paid his parking and speeding tickets immediately if and whenever he got them. But the officer didn't listen and had suddenly pulled out a catch pole and thrown it around Peabody's neck.

"Dad!" Sherman yelled.

"Sherman, run!" Peabody managed to choke out.

But Sherman didn't listen and instead ran up to the officer and tried to stop him by grabbing his arm.

"Let him go! He didn't do anything!"

The officer grabbed Sherman with one hand around the neck. Sherman grabbed at his hands and started choking. He threw Sherman backwards onto the pavement. Sherman landed hard, hands getting scratched and bloody.

Peabody gasped. He felt a hotness rising in his chest, turning into a growl. It made it's way to his mouth and he bared his teeth. No one, absolutely NO ONE hurts his boy and gets away with it.

He jerked and wrestled the catch pole out of the officers grasp and lunged at him, growling and teeth bared. He wanted to cause him as much pain as possible. The officer quickly drew his gun and shot it at Peabody who yelped and fell backward.

Sherman knew what a gun was, he heard the gunshot. But what he could not comprehend was what happened next. He watched as Peabody fell backward, landing on the pavement, blood staining it red.

"NO!" Sherman cried as he rushed forward to Peabody's side as tears began to stream down his face.

"You're next kid." the officer said as he pointed the gun at Sherman.

Sherman didn't care, he'd rather die than be in this world without Peabody. He stood, trembling, tears streaming down his face as he waited. He closed his eyes. Next thing he knew he heard a very loud growling and opened his eyes to see his father tackling the officer, scratching his face with his claws, causing him to start bleeding everywhere, all the while yelling: 'Nobody… messes… with… Sherman! NOBODY!"

He jumped off him and the officer stumbled up and ran away.

Peabody suddenly groaned and fell to the ground.

Sherman gasped. "Mr. Peabody!" he yelled as he ran up to him.

He noticed blood trickling out of Mr. Peabody's side, making a little pool under him.

"I think I should be….okay, Sherman. It's just a flesh wound." Mr. Peabody said in ragged breaths as he smiled up at him.

Sherman smiled through his tears and gently hugged him while Peabody lovingly nuzzled his forehead. Sherman then picked him up and slowly walked to the nearest veterinary hospital.

He smiled as he had a good feeling his beloved father would be alright.

**The End.**


	14. Sherman wakes up Mr Peabody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the scene in the Lion King where Simba's excited about his morning lessons with Mufasa. This is a puppy AU so Sherman is a puppy in this one.

Sherman woke up, jumped out of bed and ran out of his room into the living room.

He was excited. Today, his father Mr. Peabody was going to show him a couple things about what he did every day. Kinda like a take your child, or, in Sherman's case, puppy, to work day. He ran to the window and admired the sunrise for a few moments before running back toward his father's bedroom.

"Dad! Dad! Come on Dad, we gotta go, wake up!" He said as he burst through the doorway.

Mr. Peabody was sleeping soundly in his bed and didn't make a sound.

Sherman ran over to the bed and jumped onto it, running over to Mr. Peabody.

"Dad?" He whispered. No response.

"Dad?" He said again, with a little less enthusiasm.

"Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad Dad."

Mr. Peabody started stirring. "Uuuhhhh…."

"Come on Dad." Sherman grabbed the end of one of Mr. Peabody's ears that was closest to him in his teeth and began tugging on it. Unfortunately, his small body size wasn't enough to move Mr. Peabody's rather large one. He lost his grip and fell backwards.

"Urgh, urgh Dad…Whoa!" He tumbled backwards off the bed but quickly jumped back on it and head butted Mr. Peabody.

Mr. Peabody cocked an eye open and looked at him.

"You promised." Sherman gave him an increasingly sour look.

"Ok, ok. I'm up I'm up." Mr. Peabody said.

"Yeah!" Sherman grinned and jumped off the bed.

Peabody smiled at him and gave a huge yawn, showing his teeth. He got out of bed and put on his bow tie and glasses before joining Sherman.


	15. A Cold and a Power Outage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There have been soooo many fics of either Sherman or Mr. Peabody being sick but I still wanted to do my own. So this is my version of a ‘sick’ fic. X) I originally had the power outage and fire idea but then decided to combine it with Sherman being sick because him being really cold would be detrimental to his sickness. Nice long drabble (by my standards at least) for y’all, over 1k words. :)

It was a bright Saturday morning in December and a genius canine beagle sat at his desk in his penthouse in New York. Peabody frowned as he glanced at his clock.

11:40 AM.

_“Sherman should be up by now. I’d better go check on him.”_ he thought.

Though Sherman always slept in on Saturdays, Peabody had rules against sleeping in TOO late. 12 was Peabody’s maximum and Sherman was usually up by 9 or 10, 11 at the latest.

He hopped off his chair and padded out the door and down the hall. As he approached his son’s bedroom door his exceptional canine hearing picked up absolutely nothing other than the sound of his son’s breathing, and…he could swear it sounded a little ragged.

He carefully opened the door and looked in. Sherman was still in bed lying on his side facing the door, eyes closed, sleeping soundly.

He walked over and put his paws on Sherman’s shoulder and gently shook him.

“Sherman?” he whispered.

The moment Sherman started stirring Peabody knew there was a problem.

As he took a breath Peabody heard a nasty raspy sound and as Sherman opened his eyes he realized it too.

“Mr. Pe-” But his throat couldn’t take anymore and he began to cough violently.

Peabody’s heart ached as he watched Sherman coughing.

Sherman finally recovered from coughing and started crying softly.

He whispered “My throat hurts and I don’t feel very good Mr. Peabody.”

Peabody gently rubbed his back. “Quite. It sounds like you have a case of the common cold. You stay right there.”

Sherman gently laid back down on his back and closed his eyes.

Peabody left the room and soon returned carrying a thermometer, a medicine bottle, and a tablespoon.

He set them on Sherman’s bedside table and then helped him sit up. He took the medicine in his paws again and measured out the proper dose and administered it to Sherman.

He then put a paw to Sherman’s forehead. Even with his extra warm canine body temperature he could still detect a fever. “Feels like you have a fever.” He said.

“Yeah, I feel cold.” Sherman put his arms around himself and started shivering.

Peabody grabbed the thermometer and inserted it into Sherman’s mouth under his tongue.

They both waited until it beeped and Peabody looked at it.

“101. Not quite high enough to see a doctor.” He stated.

“Just get some rest and I’ll be back with some chicken noodle soup for lunch, ok?” Peabody smiled at him as he kissed and rubbed Sherman’s exceptionally warm forehead with his nose.

Sherman smiled and nodded as he snuggled down further into his blankets and let out little sigh. Peabody gently ruffled his hair before turning around and leaving the room, taking the medicine with him and closing the door behind him.

About an hour later he returned again, carrying two trays, one with a bowl, napkin and spoon. He set them on Sherman’s side table. Sherman had fallen asleep again and so Peabody gently shook him awake and helped him sit up and set the tray on his lap.

“Thanks Mr. Peabody.” Sherman smiled as he tasted the soup, homemade by Peabody himself of course, and felt it run down his throat.

Peabody smiled. “You’re welcome Sherman.” He sat himself on the edge of Sherman’s bed with his tray and they both ate in pleasant silence.

Just as they were finishing their lunch the lamp on Sherman’s bedside table, his clock, and the overhead light shut off. They both looked at it before Sherman smiled and looked at Mr. Peabody suspiciously. “Have you not paid the power bill yet?” 

Peabody rolled his eyes. “Yes, Sherman, I have paid the power bill for this month. It’s probably just a power outage.”

He stacked the trays and felt Sherman’s forehead again.

“How do you feel?”

“My throat feels better but I’m still cold.” Sherman shivered again.

Peabody went to Sherman’s closet and pulled out another blanket and spread it over the bed.

“This should help. Just get some more rest and I’ll check into that power outage.”

Sherman snuggled into his bed once more and promptly fell asleep. Peabody took the trays back into the kitchen and then went to check the breaker boxes. None of them were flipped so he ascertained that it must be the power company’s fault. After calling them and finding out that the power wasn’t estimated to be restored until at least the next day, Peabody started worrying.

_“Our heat runs on electricity, and Sherman’s sick. I’d better get that fireplace going.”_

When Peabody had a fireplace installed in the living room it had been for aesthetic reasons but he figured it would be good as a backup too. He had also had a small closet installed nearby and put a small amount of firewood in it.

He went over and grabbed a couple pieces and also took some newspaper from the recycling bin and pretty soon had a nice roaring fire going.

He kept it going all afternoon and into the evening, alternately stoking it and working in his bedroom.

Just as he was putting some more wood into the fireplace he heard a forlorn “Mr. Peabody?” echo from down the hall.

He got up and picked up his flashlight he had started using since it had gotten dark and strode down the hall and into Sherman’s room.

As he entered he noticed Sherman was visibly shaking under his covers. He also noticed his room was colder than it had been earlier.

“I feel even colder Mr. Peabody.” Sherman said, his teeth chattering.

“Well, I have the perfect thing for you, come on.” He helped Sherman out of bed and grabbed one of the blankets off of it and half led, half carried Sherman out of his bedroom and into the living room and set him down in front of the fireplace. He wrapped Sherman in the blanket and then pushed the coffee table up to Sherman’s back and he leaned against it.

“Wait right there.” Peabody said and left for the kitchen.

He returned carrying two mugs of hot tea. He sat down next to Sherman and handed him one of them.

Sherman took a sip. “It’s good.”

“I would’ve made hot chocolate but you’re sick.” Peabody said.

“So the power’s still out?” Sherman asked.

“Yes, and unfortunately it’s not going to be fixed until tomorrow sometime.”

Sherman opened one arm and nonverbally invited Peabody into the blanket with him.

Peabody smiled and climbed into the blanket and put one paw around Sherman’s shoulder and wrapped the other in the end of the blanket and covered himself and Sherman with it.

Sherman laid his head on Peabody’s chest and smiled.

“Thank you, Mr. Peabody. I love you.”

Peabody smiled too as he kissed the top of Sherman’s head. “I love you too Sherman, anytime.”

And they both sat like that enjoying the fire and each other’s warmth until the fire died down. Peabody then decided it was time for bed and tucked Sherman back into bed, sleeping with him to keep him warm.


	16. Gone But Not Forgotten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off a writing prompt on Tumblr.
> 
> Imagine Person B of your OTP is in the hospital. They have a horrible fever, and spend most of their time asleep. In the middle of the night, they wake up to find Person A seated next to them, holding their hand. Person B is over joyed, as they haven't seen Person A in what feels like forever. Person A helps Person B back to sleep, but by the morning Person B is alone again. Only when their fever breaks do they remember that Person A died years ago, and their return was just a fever dream.

Sherman lay in the hospital bed, sleeping. He had contracted a fever that had taken him down. It was so bad that he had been rushed to the hospital by a friend after he hadn’t come in to work to be the CEO of Peabody Industries for two days.

The doctors determined that he had developed a high fever and had treated it as best they could, but the best thing they told him they could do was just have him rest overnight in the hospital.

So that’s what he did.

After sleeping a few hours, waking and eating, sleeping some more, waking and talking with a few visiting friends Sherman had finally fallen asleep again that night.

* * *

He woke in a haze, he looked around but couldn't see. He had half a mind to turn the light on, but he didn’t have enough energy so he decided to lay there and try to fall back asleep again.

After a few minutes he felt something touch his hand, it was soft and furry, just like....

“Mr. Peabody?” Sherman turned and looked.

Indeed it was. His father, Mr. Peabody was sitting at his bedside, his paw in one hand. The moon was casting a gentle glow through the window, illuminating him and… was he glowing?

He was looking at Sherman as if he hadn’t seen him for a long time, a tender smile on his face.

“Mr. Peabody, where have you been?”

Peabody spoke for the first time. “Away.”

“Away? Away where?” Sherman asked.

“Never you mind that. I want to hear about you. How are you handling my company?” Peabody took Sherman’s hand in both paws as he looked at him earnestly.

“We aren’t doing too well. I don’t know if I can do this, I just became CEO, and I’m already making bad decisions.”

“Oh Sherman, you can do it. I have oodles of faith in you.” Peabody said as he absently readjusted the blanket, smoothing out any wrinkles.

“But I-” Sherman was interrupted by a paw to his mouth as Peabody leaned forward.

“Enough of that, I want to know why you’re here in the hospital.” Peabody leaned back and sat in his chair again.

“I contracted some sort of intense fever and didn’t show up to work for two days.” Sherman readjusted himself on the bed so he could see his father better and be more comfortable.

“Well I’m glad you’re getting your rest,” Peabody smiled at him again. “But you should be getting back to sleep.”

“Can’t you stay with me?” Sherman frowned.

Peabody suddenly leaned forward and placed a paw on the side of his head. All of a sudden, Sherman felt like a great weight had been lifted from him, he hadn’t a care in the world. Was he even sick?

Peabody then kissed his forehead and stayed there, saying: “Sherman, my beautiful boy, always remember: No matter what challenges you face, no matter how far away I might seem, I’m with you… always, and I love you so much.”

Sherman felt himself slipping into unconsciousness as he felt more content and loved than he ever did in his life.

* * *

He woke in the morning, feeling better, sweating, and remembering everything, but Peabody was gone. His doctor walked in and checked his temperature.

“Looks like your fever is breaking, Mr. Peabody.” He said cheerfully.

Sherman looked at him. “Where’s my dad?”

The doctor looked at him worriedly. “Your dad…?”

“Yes, he visited me last night.”

“You must be mistaken. No one visited you last night…” The doctor said as he put the thermometer back in his coat pocket. “And…... your dad is gone, remember? He died 10 years ago of old age, when you were 18.”

Sherman remembered and suddenly realized why he had seen his father. He closed his eyes as a single tear fell from his cheek.

It had just been a fever dream.


	17. Peabody Sick

If you were to wake in the middle of the night and hear your father coughing up a storm that would be pretty worrisome. But now imagine how that must sound to a child, and especially one with a dog for a father. Sherman Peabody was disturbed from sleep to such sounds tonight.

They were coming from outside his room and sounded an awful lot like his father.... The 4-year-old started to worry. He slid out of bed and padded out his bedroom door. As he walked down the hall past the memory wall and neared his father’s bedroom door the coughs got louder. He opened it to see Mr. Peabody in his bed coughing up a storm. Sherman walked over to the bed and peeked over the edge.

"Mr. Peabody?"

Peabody opened his bleary eyes and looked at Sherman. "Oh Sherman, did I wake you? I'm sorry." He said in a nasally voice.

"What's wrong Mr. Peabody?" Sherman said worriedly.

"I just have a cold and a sore throat, nothing rest and medicine can't fix." Peabody said, coughing slightly again.

"Oh." Sherman said. After a pause he said: "Does it hurt?"

Peabody swallowed and Sherman watched as his face contorted slightly in pain. "Yes, it does a little bit."

Without another word Sherman rushed out of the room and Peabody watched him go, bewildered. Sherman returned a few moments later carrying something orange in his hands. He climbed up onto the bed and crawled over to where Mr. Peabody was lying and placed the thing under the covers right next to him. Peabody looked at it and realized it in confusion that it was Sherman's favorite orange stuffed animal dinosaur.

"Sherman? What's this for?"

"You got it for me to help me feel better whenever you were gone so I gave it back to you to help YOU feel better." Sherman said smiling.

Peabody smiled at him. "Well thank you, Sherman."

Sherman beamed wider and suddenly leaned forward and kissed Peabody on the nose.

Peabody’s heart fluttered and he grew even more bewildered. "What was that for?"

"I don't know, I just felt like that should help you feel better too." Sherman said as he slid into the covers and scooted over to Mr. Peabody, wrapping his arms around him and burying himself in his father’s soft fur, hoping that would chase away the evil monsters that were hurting his daddy.


	18. Father's Day

Sherman gasped as his alarm blared in his ear, a loud beeping jolting him out of his peaceful sleep. He quickly sat up and turned it off, he didn’t want to wake his father. Today was Sunday, June 15, 2014. Father’s Day.

More importantly, today was the first Father’s Day Sherman was going to have with Mr. Peabody since the WABAC incident last year. And Sherman wanted to make it perfect. Most of the Father’s Days they had had before had consisted of Peabody going to whatever time and place he wanted to go and then coming back home and doing typical father son activities.

But this time it was going to be different. Sherman was going to focus on the part of Father's Day that never got much attention back then. Their affection for one another. Sure last year he had given Mr. Peabody a Father's Day card, but Mr. Peabody had simply looked at it, smiled, and thanked Sherman warmly.

But Sherman had wanted more. Today, he wanted to remind his cherished father that his son wasn’t ripped from his devoted paws forever. And Sherman wanted to remind himself that Peabody wasn’t torn from his loving hands forever either.

His plan was to make Peabody breakfast in bed. He was a little worried at what Peabody might say to that, being the clean canine that he is. Then he would ask him if there was anything Peabody had been wanting to get done but never had the time, and he’d do it for him.

Sherman shuffled out of bed and proceeded to the kitchen. After almost burning the pancakes, undercooking the bacon, and spilling the orange juice, he had prepared a decent breakfast.

He quickly ran to his room and grabbed the book he had bought with his hard-saved allowance money for Mr. Peabody, a book on emotions. ‘Become a better communicator’ it was called. Sherman hoped that now, especially since his father seemed more open since last year with the WABAC incident, he would be more prone to emotional intimacy, which is what Sherman had always wanted.

He quickly wrapped the book and placed it along with the food on a tray and carefully made his way over to his father’s bedroom door; stopping to precariously balance the tray on one hand as he opened the door with the other.

Morning rays of sunshine were just beginning to peek over the edge of the bed, casting the room in a pleasant soft orange glow. Sherman noticed the dog sleeping on the right side of the bed and walked around it, placing the tray on the side table.

“Mr. Peabody?” he whispered quietly as he shook him.

Peabody woke up. “Good morning, Sherman,” he said, smiling as he noticed his son. But once he noticed the tray on his side table his smile did a slight 180.

“Did you make that yourself?” he asked warily as he sat up.

Sherman smiled sheepishly. “Maybe? But I cleaned up after myself and didn’t burn the house down. I remembered everything you taught me,” he finished proudly.

He picked up the tray and placed it on Mr. Peabody’s lap. “Happy Father’s day Mr. Peabody!” he said happily.

Peabody looked at him seriously, but a smile pulled at his lips and his eyes were twinkling with merriment. “Why, thank you Sherman. You even got me something?” he said as he noticed the hurriedly wrapped package nestled between the orange juice and plate of bacon.

“Yes! You can open it now if you want.” Sherman said as he rocked on the balls of his feet in anticipation.

Peabody picked it up and pulled the wrapping off. He looked at it for a few moments in perplexity before his muzzle melted into a tender smile.

“Thank you, Sherman, I suppose I do need this now.”

Sherman beamed. “Now, while you enjoy your breakfast, was there anything you wanted to do?”

Peabody clamped his paws together. “Oh yes, first we must visit Leonardo, he has some new inventions he’s been wanting to show me. So I was planning to take you in the WABAC to there and-”

“No no, I meant like, what have you been wanting to get done around here that you haven't had the time to do?” Sherman interrupted him.

Peabody looked at him funny. “Well, I HAVE wanted to vacuum and sweep out my lab; it's gotten pretty dirty, and I haven't been able to get around to doing it lately. And the piano has needed some dusting too.”

“Ok, I’ll do those for you. Eat your breakfast.” Sherman said.

“But Sherman-”

Sherman put a hand to Peabody’s muzzle and shushed him. “Today is Father’s Day, a day to honor all fathers, and you are mine, so there.” He crossed his arms and fixed Peabody with a stern but soft glare.

Peabody knew better than to argue with Sherman’s stubbornness and gave up. “Alright then. Thank you, Sherman.” He picked up the fork and cut out a bite of the pancake.

Sherman watched him in excitement. Finally, he couldn't hold it in anymore. “Well? How is it?” he asked excitedly.

Peabody was amazed. Sherman had actually managed to get the perfect amount of flour, salt, sugar, eggs, and baking powder to make the perfect pancake. His many years of culinary experience had given his canine tongue an expert sense in taste. He smiled as the soft, fluffy pancake slid down his throat, mixing with the maple syrup; putting a pleasant taste on his tongue.

“It’s pretty fantastic, Sherman.” Peabody grinned at him.

Sherman’s smile outshone the sun. “Great! Well you enjoy your breakfast and I’ll do those things.”

And so he did.

Sherman spent most of the morning vacuuming, cleaning, dusting, and sweeping. Peabody finished the breakfast and then they went travelling in the WABAC to visit Leonardo Da Vinci, with whom they had a great time listening to him tell them all about his latest inventions and showing them a couple prototypes…

Sherman, finally clad in his blue rocket ship PJs and ready for bed, peeked into his father’s room. The day had been an absolute blast with them coming back home and Sherman convincing Peabody to go have fun at the nearby indoor amusement park.

Peabody was now lying in his bed, under the covers, reading the book Sherman had gotten him. He looked up and a smile pulled at his lips as he noticed Sherman.

"Hello, Sherman my boy.” he said.

Sherman blushed as he rocked and kicked the rug with his toe. "Can I... uh, cuddle with you?"

Peabody froze at the question, but then softened. "I'm assuming you are hoping I am alright with physical and verbal affection now ever since that day last year with the WABAC incident because of what I said to you?"

Sherman nodded.

Peabody pulled an arm out and lifted the covers and Sherman didn't need any more of an invitation. He ran over to the bed and jumped in, snuggling under the covers close to his father. Peabody closed his book and put it on his side table. He put an arm around Sherman and turned slightly to face him, rubbing his shoulder; while Sherman laid his head and a hand on his father’s furry chest, listening to his father’s comforting heartbeat synchronize with his own as he breathed in his soothing scent and ran his hand through the soft fur.

Peabody sighed and took a deep breath. "Sherman, I want you to know, I love you more than anything in this world, and I think I've finally broke free of the cage that held me back from telling you I love you all these years. But I do want you to know I'm still working on it, and hopefully this book will help. But I may falter from giving or reciprocating your affection in public. I just want to tell you this now and so you aren't hurt by it if it happens. But, here in the privacy of our own home, I find it a lot easier," he said.

Sherman looked up at his father, a loving smile playing at his lips. "I could never be hurt by you. You care for me so much that you would tell me that first."

Peabody smiled and kissed Sherman on the cheek. "Oh, my beautiful boy, what did I ever do to deserve you?"

Even though Peabody didn't expect an answer Sherman did anyways. "You fought for me, and won. And I'll love you forever for that.... Happy Father’s Day… daddy."

The last word didn't even catch Peabody off guard, he smiled and pulled Sherman closer against him, nuzzling his nose and rubbing his cheek with his paw. "Thank you Sherman. I'll love you forever too, my precious child."

And as they both lay there, snuggled into one another, they both had the same thought: They never wanted to leave this kind of happiness for as long as they lived.


	19. TMPaSS: Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for a little drabble within The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show canon…

"And now it's time for Sherman's Corner." Peabody said as he pointed over to where Sherman was sitting in his seat, a projector and a screen setup.

"Today on Sherman's corner I'll be showing you guys pictures of all the cool places we've been in the WABAC!" Sherman said as he grabbed the clicker.

He pressed it and a cute picture of him as a baby in just a diaper sucking on his thumb lying on a blanket popped up.

Sherman’s eyes widened and he gasped. "What?! Hehe, oops, uhhh, how'd that get in there?" he quickly clicked again.

Another, perhaps more revealing picture popped up. Sherman was in the bathtub and Peabody was holding him in one arm while taking a picture. Thankfully anything sensitive was covered up by the multitude of bubbles in the tub. Sherman frantically clicked again, but every time he did, more and more baby pictures of him popped up. The audience was a mixture of laughing and 'aww'ing.

Sherman finally looked over at Mr. Peabody who was quietly snickering to himself. "Mr. Peabody!! What did you do?!" he yelled.

Peabody finally burst out laughing. "Oh nothing Sherman, I may or may not have swapped the memory card that has the pictures of the WABAC with the one with your baby pictures." He said, wheezing and laughing, tears streaming down his eyes, trying to recover himself.

"Why???" Sherman yelled, red in the face, not just from the exertion of yelling.

"Consider it payback from you showing MY old pictures to my parents and the whole studio audience." Peabody said as he jabbed a paw finger into his chest with a glint in his eye.

There was a collective 'ooooh' from the audience.

“But that wasn’t as bad as this!’ Sherman said, pointing at a picture of him dressed in absolutely nothing, lying on his stomach on a blanket.

Peabody noticed it and smiled tenderly. “Aww, my little puppy!”

“Where are the pictures of the WABAC?” Sherman asked.

“Right here.” Peabody produced the memory card and walked over and replaced Sherman’s baby pictures with it.

“Well, let’s continue with Sherman’s Corner…” Sherman said. 

The rest of the show continued without incident, but Peabody couldn’t help but notice Sherman seemed a little less enthusiastic about it than he usually was…

* * *

 

“Goodnight everyone!” Peabody and Sherman both said as they waved at the audience exiting the stage and slowly made their way to the back of the stage, entering the hallway that led to their bedrooms.

Peabody clapped his paws together. “Well, another successful show, eh, Sherman?”

Sherman said nothing.

Peabody looked at him. “Sherman?”

Sherman was standing with his head down, hands in his pockets, kicking the floor. Finally, he said in a quiet voice. “That was really embarrassing Mr. Peabody.”

He looked up and Peabody could see his eyes were red and he looked like he could cry at any second.

Peabody frowned as he suddenly regretted swapping the pictures. “Oh Sherman, I’m sorry. I didn’t think it would embarrass you this bad.”

“I don’t want anyone to see those except you and me, they’re private.” Sherman said in a small voice again.

Peabody came over and hugged Sherman. Sherman submerged his face in Peabody’s soft coat and wrapped his arms around Peabody’s neck.

“I promise I won’t do that again.” Peabody said.

 Sherman smiled at him. “And I promise not to do that again either.”

Peabody chuckled. “Yes, especially while my parents are here.” he said.

Sherman kissed him on the cheek. “Thanks, Mr. Peabody.” he said as he released the hug and left for his bedroom to get ready for bed.

Peabody smiled as he felt his heart flutter and headed off to his own room to get ready for tomorrow night’s show….


	20. Doggyback

Peabody sighed and massaged his temple with his paws. Papers and blueprints were spread out all over his desk in front of him. It was hard work being a dog in a human’s world. Everyone wanted him and his genius brain for this or that, an electric solar powered car here, a nuclear submarine there…. Sometimes Peabody wished he could just become a child, without a care in the world.

_Child…_ Peabody suddenly realized he hadn’t checked on Sherman in a while, and Sherman was infamous for getting into things, what with being only 3 years old.

Peabody quickly stood up and stretched, sighing as he felt a satisfying pop in his spine. He walked out of his room and down the hall towards Sherman’s room. He carefully and silently opened the door and peeped inside. Sherman was thankfully still in his room, and apparently in the middle of a game of ‘Cowboys and Indians’

Peabody watched in fascination as Sherman substituted one of his superhero action figures for a Cowboy and the other for an Indian. 

“Stick em up!” he said in a deep voice, or rather as deep as he could muster, as he pointed Iron Man’s phaser hand at the Hulk. But the Hulk didn’t do anything and said: ‘No! me Chief Wanpow, and I escape on me fast horse!”

Sherman then stood up and began making whooping noises, running and galloping around the room.

Peabody chuckled quietly to himself as he marveled at the amount of imagination Sherman was exhibiting. He cleared his throat and opened the door as he walked into the room.

“Sherman? I hope you’ve been behaving yourself?”

Sherman stopped and turned around. He smiled and gasped. “Mr. Peabody!” he said as he ran toward him and caught him around the middle in a hug.

Peabody patted his back awkwardly. “Yes, I AM Mr. Peabody, and I never left.”

Sherman gasped again. “You can be my horse!”

“What do you mean?”

Sherman held the Hulk up. “Chief Wanpow needs to escape. You can be my horse.”

“Sherman, I-“

“Pleaaasse Mr. Peabody?” Sherman pleaded.

Peabody stared at him for a few seconds before he sighed. “All right fine.” Besides, he couldn’t resist those big brown eyes…

* * *

 

And soon he found himself galloping along on all fours, his paws pounding on the hardwood floor of the penthouse, Sherman on his back. He was only 3, but even so, he still loved a good piggyback, or in Peabody's case, doggyback ride.

"Faster! faster!" he heard Sherman yell. “We need to escape from the bad cowboy!”

"Alright, hang on!" Peabody said as he ran around the coffee table and increased his speed.

Sherman was bouncing on Peabody's back, gripping tight to his fur, legs wrapped around Peabody’s middle, laughing and screaming happily.

Peabody loved the sound of Sherman's infectious laughter. He could feel his tail wagging, he could do this all day; wouldn't matter if he tired out...as long as his boy was laughing and he could hear that sweet sound for as long as he could live in the moment...

But that moment wouldn't last very long.

All at once he felt Sherman's grip loosen and his hands slip from his fur as his body slid off his back. Peabody skidded to a stop and made to turn around and immediately console his most likely hurt son, but stopped when he heard huffs and grunts and looked behind him as he felt Sherman gripping his fur again, climbing up his back.

Peabody shook his head and grinned. _"Does ANYTHING stop that boy?"_ he thought.

Sherman had finally situated himself on top of Peabody's back again. "Again! Again!" he chortled happily. Peabody laughed and started off again.


	21. Day One

Mr. Peabody walked into his penthouse, Sherman in his arms. He still couldn't believe it. Sherman was his. After months of waiting Sherman could finally come home with Mr. Peabody for good. And although he had been on the verge of euphoria when Sherman was finally handed to him in the courtroom, he had quickly stifled that feeling and got down to business of making sure Sherman knew what was expected of him, the first being what he was allowed to call Mr. Peabody.  

Now, he walked in, Sherman nestled in the crook of his arm, the other holding the empty baby car seat. Peabody had wanted Sherman to easily see his new home when he brought him in and so had pulled him out when they arrived, quickly introducing him to his doting female receptionist and ascending the elevator.  

Sherman was lightly dozing, his ordeal at the courtroom had tired him out. Peabody had seen the social worker walk in with Sherman and stand on the sidelines as he stood before the judge. Sherman had seen Mr. Peabody and his face had opened in a wide smile, and he grunted and tried reaching for Mr. Peabody, but they wouldn’t move. Peabody had looked away and concentrated on what the judge was saying, it was very important that he not let his feelings overpower him. When the judge's gavel had finally pounded, firmly cementing his title as father, he looked over and saw Sherman positively beaming as the social worker walked toward him and handed Sherman to him. He beamed back. But Sherman had quickly fallen asleep in Peabody's arms as he walked down the courtroom steps.  

Now his head absently knocked against his father's fur but he quickly regained awareness when Peabody spoke. "Welcome to your new home, Sherman. With me." Peabody smiled at him. Sherman's face lit up too and his mouth formed an O as he took in the massive penthouse that was now his home. He cooed, pointing at the many interesting pieces of art Peabody had on display. Peabody chuckled and quickly deposited the car seat by the door and proceeded into the living room.  

"Yes, it is rather awe inspiring isn't it?"  

Sherman merely yawned and tightened his grip and buried his head further into his father's fur. 

Peabody smiled again. "It is rather late; why don't we get you to bed?" 

Sherman made no answer but sighed contentedly. Peabody started walking down an empty white hallway to his own room, where a crib waited for Sherman, a peaceful respite compared to his previous home of the orphanage. 


	22. Like Father Like Son

Peabody looked up from his newspaper as he heard grunts and huffs coming from the hallway. As he did he couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his muzzle. His 2-year-old son Sherman was toddling into the room, two of his white socks each attached to one of his ears, although one of them was loose and looked like it could fall off at any moment.  

Peabody decided to play dumb. "Sherman? What are you doing?" he called over to him.  

Sherman gripped the edge of the side table that sat next to the couch. "Be like you Miser Peaba!" He said excitedly as he began to toddle once again toward Mr. Peabody, taking shaky steps.  

All at once he lost his balance and fell on his behind on the hardwood floor, at the same time, the one loose sock slid off his ear and fell to the floor beside him. Sherman looked at it for a few seconds. Instead of putting it back on as Peabody thought he would, Sherman slowly broke into a frown, which led into a whine, that led to his lower lip trembling.  

Peabody, with ever his aversion to feelings, quickly got up and walked over to console his son before it escalated into full on crying.  

"It's alright Sherman, We'll put it back on, see?" He sat down next to Sherman and quickly placed the sock back on his ear.  

Sherman stopped whimpering and smiled slightly.  

"Why were you sad? You could've just put it back on." Peabody said.  

Sherman rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "I not like you anymore."  

"Well, I'm honored," Peabody said smiling. "That was very smart Sherman, I love it." And with those words, Sherman's face lit up in a smile that outshone the sun. 


	23. Mischief

Sherman jumped out of the bathtub and grabbed a clothes pin from the basket as he left the bathroom. Water droplets littered the hardwood floor as the naked boy stifled a giggle and peeked into the dining room. Mr. Peabody was sitting at the dining room table, looking over some papers. All of a sudden, Sherman ran up behind Mr. Peabody and as he passed him he carefully and deftly clipped his tail to the edge of the chair. Peabody let out a very dog-like yelp while at the same time realizing Sherman ran past him naked.  

“SHERMAN PEABODY!” he yelled as he tried to follow Sherman, but yelped again as his tail stuck. “What have I told you about running around this house stark naked?!” Sherman giggled again as Peabody quickly unclipped the clothes pin and ran after Sherman. Sherman happily screamed again as his father started chasing him. “You’re getting water everywhere, when I catch you…” Peabody threatened, but found himself unable to stay mad at Sherman and instead started laughing too, Sherman was only being a mischievous 3-year-old.  

Sherman ran into the hallway that led to their bedrooms and continued down it toward the living room, Peabody hot on his heels. Sherman ran around the couch in an attempt to lose him, but at the last second Peabody finally dropped to all fours gained a burst of speed and tackled Sherman to the floor. 

He held Sherman down and began to blow raspberries on his stomach, causing Sherman to burst out in a fresh bout of laughter, trying to stop Peabody with his arms, but Peabody held them down. “Mipah Peababa stoooop!” he choked out laughing.  

Peabody finally let Sherman’s arms go and sat on his haunches. “Sherm Sherm Sherm, what am I going to do with you?” he chuckled. “Who’s going to clean up the floor now?”  

“I dunno.” Sherman smiled at him.  

Peabody sighed and chuckled again. “Get back in the bathtub while I mop it up.” 

“Yes, Mipah Peababa” Sherman grinned as he got up and headed back towards the bathroom. 


	24. Crib

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by a YouTube video, but you kinda have to see it to really know what's going on. youtube.com/watch?v=MLErNXIYjMg

Peabody sighed in exasperation and massaged the bridge of his snout. The sounds of crying were still reverberating off the penthouse walls, making a huge din. It made it hard for the prodigy to concentrate.

Sherman was still crying; he had whimpered when Peabody put him to bed but started wailing when Peabody left the room. It had been 15 minutes. He put the blueprints of the WABAC down on the coffee table and padded into the hallway. As he opened the door to his room and an elongated rectangle of light filled it he heard a surprised hiccup come from his son’s crib in the corner.

He walked over to Sherman's crib where Sherman was standing up, tear tracks masking his face, still crying and whimpering slightly, but the volume slightly reduced.

"You need to go to bed Sherman." Peabody gently lifted Sherman up and tried laying him down again but Sherman increased his crying volume and got up again, gripping the crib bars.

Peabody stared at Sherman for a few seconds, trying to think of a way to get Sherman to go to sleep, when a crazy idea popped into his head. He almost considered not doing it when Sherman let out a louder wail. He decided he must do it, if it meant getting Sherman to sleep.

Since Peabody is short, he also had the crib custom made to his height, and had no problem putting one hind leg over the bar and then the other, stepping into the crib. He laid down and Sherman turned around, still crying slightly, and lowered himself onto Peabody's stomach. Peabody smiled tenderly as he patted and rubbed Sherman's back, his crying slowly going away until it finally disappeared, his breathing slow and steady as he ran his fingers through Peabody's fur, nuzzling his face into the soft fuzz. Peabody lay there for a few moments, mentally facepalming himself for having not thought of a way out of this. He shifted himself, gripping the sides of the crib trying to slide Sherman off of him and onto his blankets but Sherman pushed himself up farther into Peabody's stomach and Peabody fell back down, not wanting Sherman to start crying again.

He lay there for a few moments, watching Sherman. "Well it looks like I'm stuck here." He thought.


	25. Sherman's Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> April 15th is Sherman’s birthday. Read my A/N in my fic Peabody’s Birthday for more info. This will appear in a different form and context in a future fic, I just wanted to post it today for obvious reasons.

Peabody lay in bed, smiling. He could hear Sherman quietly tiptoeing into his room thanks to his extra sensitive canine hearing. You can’t expect to successfully sneak up on Mr. Peabody and get away with it. 5-soon-to-be-6-year-old Sherman hadn’t quite learned this yet.

Peabody waited until he felt Sherman slowly crawl onto the bed. Peabody’s back was facing him. He braced himself. Just as he felt Sherman jump and heard him yell “aarrghh!” he whirled around in the bed and stretched his paws out and yelled back. Sherman’s face turned to one of surprise midair but then laughter moments later as he landed right into Peabody’s open arms onto his furry chest. Peabody lay there holding Sherman tightly in his arms, tossing side to side, smiling and growling with Sherman laughing and trying to escape but being unsuccessful.

“Happy birthday Sherman.” Peabody said. He stopped moving and let Sherman go.

“Aww, how did you know I was here Mr. Peabody?” Sherman said.

Peabody chuckled. “I have excellent hearing; I could hear you sneaking in.”

Sherman quickly dove under the covers and snuggled himself next to Peabody’s fur. Peabody grew slightly uncomfortable. “Do you want to go to sleep again Sherman? We just woke up.”

Sherman looked up at him and smiled. “No. It’s just warm and cozy in your bed.” They lay there for a few moments, Sherman mostly enjoying the company and Peabody’s warm fur and body heat and Peabody lying there somewhat stiffly.

Sherman finally piped up. “Mr. Peabody?”

Mr. Peabody looked at him. “Yes Sherman?”

Sherman fixed him with a worried expression. “Do I have to inhurit your job?”

Peabody chuckled again. “It’s inhEHrit, Sherman, and are you talking about?”

Sherman snuggled his head in closer to the fur right under Peabody’s neck and said “Johnny at kindergarten says that he has to do what his dad does when he gets older. He says he has to ‘inheerit’ his dad’s job. His dad told him that. But I don’t want to do what you do, I want to study dinosaurs!”

Mr. Peabody thought about what Sherman had just said. He did want Sherman to inherit Peabody Industries. He intended to give him everything of course, he had already written it in his will. But he realized that Sherman would be happiest being able to do what he wanted to do, pursue a career where his talents lied. And all he cared about was that Sherman was happy.

He cleared his throat, choosing his words carefully. “Sherman…” He began slowly. “You are under no obligation to undertake my livelihood when I pass.”

Sherman cocked his head “Huh?”

Peabody laughed. “It means you don’t have to do what I do when you get older.”

“Oh,” Sherman looked relieved now. “But Johnny’s family-”

“We’re not Johnny’s family Sherman, we don’t do what they do.” Peabody interrupted him.

“However, there is a difference between taking on my life’s work when you get older and inheriting. Just because you are ‘inheriting my job’ does not mean you have to do it. You could…” Peabody stopped. He loathed to tell Sherman this, but he continued, pushing his pride down. “sell off parts of it, or even the whole company to someone else. But I would hope that you will keep it, and make it as successful as I have, maybe even more so.” He finished, smiling.

“Now,” he sat up and clapped his paws together. “Since it’s your birthday I have the whole day planned out, first we’ll have a breakfast of pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream and then we’ll go to the beach.”

He waved his paws in excitement as he said this, and Sherman burst into a wide smile. “You mean it Mr. Peabody!? I’ve always wanted to go to the beach!”

“Yes, and if you hurry we can leave right after breakfast.” Peabody said excitedly.

Sherman flung the covers off them, bounced off the bed, and shot out the door to get dressed; Peabody chuckling in his wake.


End file.
